Camping Trip Gone Wrong
by BlazePrincess49
Summary: Sequel to "The Dare." Right after the kids won the dare, Jake is now ready for another adventure. But this time, boys against girls. Will the girls win? Or will they lose? THere will be major scaring and jumping off cliffs... R
1. The Beggining

_"Yes," Uncle Jake said triumphantly."Now, what do you think of going on a camping trip?"_

* * *

"Why a camping trip?" Sabrina demanded.

"Cause, I think I'll need some real fresh air. Whenever I breathe in this house, all I smell is gas," Jake shot a meaningful look at the four.

"It served you right. Thinking that you'll win challenging the Trickster King," Puck puffed out his chest indignantly.

"That's right. How about we see who can last outdoors for one week," Jake grinned.

Puck snorted. "I've been outside for as long as I can remember."

"Well, it's going to be _hard_," Jake emphasized the word in a strong tone. Almost challenging.

Puck noticed. "It's on."

"And, you guys must prank each other. Girls on one side, boys with me," Jake smirked.

"That's not fair! That's three against two!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you guys get the magical camp-"Sabrina gasped, "-that just is bigger with some furniture."

"But then, we get room service," Daphne interjected. "And you boys make your own food."

"B-but I'm king of Faerie," Mustardseed pouted sticking out his lip.

"_Did you see that? That was charm of Mustardseed's." Sabrina thought._

"Too bad!" Daphne exclaimed.

"So, when's the camping trip?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, it starts tomorrow," Jake grinned.

* * *

"No way I'm wearing that," Daphne shook her head. "It's too girly."

Sabrina sighed. "You told me you'll wear it if I wear it!"

"NO!" Daphne screeched as she held the outfit to her neck. There was a camouflage tanktop with camouflage patterned short-short.

"It's girly!" Daphne whined.

"I wore it so wear it!" Sabrina snapped.

"Fine," Daphne groaned as she grabbed the clothes and headed to the restroom.

Sabrina sighed again. Did Uncle Jake really have to make them wear these girly clothes? This was _disgusting_.

"Done," Daphne called as she walked out of the restroom door.

Sabrina huffed. "About time. Here, put this on."

Sabrina handed Daphne a camouflage hat with a string to tie with.

"Great, another item to power-puff me," Daphne mumbled under her breath.

Sabrina cracked a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, do you have the bug repellent?" Daphne asked.

"All here," Sabrina nodded. "Do you have the sleeping bags?"

"In this baby," Daphne patted her backpack which was magical. It could fill with anything without getting heavy or full. Sabrina and Daphne marched downstairs and headed to the couch.

"Sabrina, you have our weapon to win right?" Daphne asked.

"Course, we will win," Sabrina nodded.

On the couch, there was Puck and Mustardseed eating a bag of Cheetos.

"Grimm? Is that you?" Puck choked out some powder.

"What?" Sabrina huffed.

"You're wearing that?" Puck gasped.

"Uncle Jake said that it'll change by the weather. Can't say the same for you two," Daphne smirked.

Mustardseed grinned at her.

"Well kids, are you ready?" Uncle Jake called from the stairs.

"Yeah!" Puck yelled.

"Then let the Camping Trip Begin!" Uncle Jake hollered.

* * *

**Well, end of chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. GIMME THE

**Hi guys! Thank you guys who had reviewed it! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

"This is much-o cool-o!" Daphne shrieked as they entered their tent.

There were plush couches, satin curtains, and two queen sized beds, one bubbly blue and the other a soft yellow.

"I get first pick!" Daphne hollered as she jumped on the blue bed.

"Whatever," Sabrina shrugged and got onto the yellow bed.

Daphne got out her copy of Merlin's wand and shouted, "Gimme some food!"

Then appeared cakes, chocolate fountains with strawberries and other fruits; steak and mashed potato with gravy pooling on top.

"Yum," Daphne mumbled. Then appeared sugar maids that had brought the foods to their beds.

Then one of the maids had melted.

"Yum," a voice burped.

"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed as she jumped to the floor.

"AHHHHH! A BLONDE HEADED APE IS ATTACKING ME!" Puck yelped as he rolled outside.

Sabrina got up and glared at the door.

"I'll go get some sodas," Daphne said quickly as she left. And Daphne left her wand on the table.

Sabrina stared at it. She felt that familiar tingle in her.

"_Maybe one touch won't hurt. Just one touch," Sabrina thought. "One touch wouldn't hurt…"_

Sabrina leaned in and touched it. And that familiar spark erupted in her arm making her jump up and down in excitement.

She grabbed and shrieked.

"I got the magic!" Sabrina screamed as she waved it. "Gimme some water!"

"Sabrina?" a voice called.

"GIMME SOME ROPES!" Sabrina hollered.

She didn't have a magic addiction. It was just fun.

Daphne watched Sabrina with horror a ropes wrapped around her.

"Sabrina let go of the wand!" Daphne warned a bit alarmingly.

"No way! It's fun!" Sabrina skipped around like a happy child.

"GIMME SOME MAGIC!" Sabrina shouted.

Rainbow sparkles erupted from the wand.

"Daphne, do you hav-" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mustardseed screamed as rainbow sparkles landed in his hair.

"I'm a princess. A fairy princess!" Sabrina shrieked. "GIMME SOME WINGS!"

A pair of clip on wings came onto her back.

"_Sabrina_ _really does have a magic addiction!" Daphne thought._

"LALALALALALALA!" Sabrina screamed as she skipped around.

"Daphne, this is Merlin's wand right?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah," Daphne said weakly.

"And Merlin's wand is powerful!" Sabrina squealed.

Mustardseed shot Daphne a puzzled look.

"WEEEHEEEEHEEEEE!" Sabrina yelped.

"UNCLE JAKE!" Daphne screamed.

"Daphn-"

"GIMME SOME MAGIC!" Sabrina waved the wand.

A fluffy unicorn came out of the wand.

Uncle Jake ran in. "What is going on in here?"

"WEEEHEEEEHEEEE!" Sabrina shrieked.

Uncle Jake's eyes widened as he waved Merlin's real wand.

Then, the copy lost its color.

"What?" Sabrina shook her head. "What happened? Why are there sparkles? And an… unicorn?"

"Long story Sis." Daphne said smoothly as Mustardseed grinned wryly.

* * *

**LOL. I hope you guys enjoyed too!**


	3. Swimming with Unicorns

**Hi guys! So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Puck laughed as he heard the story of Sabrina being addicted again.

Sabrina shot a venomous look at Puck. "Laugh out one more time and I will KILL you."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Puck said sarcastically.

"You should be," Sabrina growled.

She tied her hair in a pony tail.

"HA. HA. HA." Puck punctuated those words.

Sabrina took off her cardigan to intimidate him.

"HA."

Sabrina lunged at him. Sabrina's arms scratched at his face and Puck's arms pulled at Sabrina's hair.

"Their impossible," Mustardseed mumbled in Daphne's ear.

Daphne shivered. His breath tickled her neck.

"They are," she muttered in a quiet voice.

"YARGH!" Sabrina bit onto Puck's arm.

Mustardseed chuckled quietly as he wrapped an arm around Daphne's shoulder. Daphne shuddered. She remembered the kiss. She remembered how he had tricked her. She felt weird out.

"Are you guys ready?" Uncle Jake asked. "We're going fishing."

"Really?" Daphne demanded.

"Yeah, we're going to eat it for dinner," Uncle Jake grinned.

Sabrina and Daphne's outfits changed into a swim shirts and swim shorts. (A/N. LOL, all S)

"Why did it changed into this?" Daphne wondered aloud.

Sabrina noticed that an eye wink on Sabrina's shirt. Her shorts were extremely baggy and her shirt was short. It just had covered her stomach.

"Well… let's go!" Daphne jumped up.

At the river, it was clear. Kind of like a swimming pool.

"Well Sabrina, this is a magic forest, so the rivers look like swimming pools except things live in there," Uncle Jake explained.

"COOL!" Puck shrieked.

In there was a boat, an air blowing boat that had seats and in the middle was a net that had water in it.

Puck pulled the ladder to one of the rocks and got on. Mustardseed joined him.

"Cool!" Puck shouted as they approached the water fall.

"But first of course, we must have fun…" Uncle Jake smirked mischievously.

"Daphne, Sabrina, will you pull us to dock?" Mustardseed called as they neared dock.

Sabrina stretched her hand and Mustardseed grabbed a hold of it. She pulled but lost her balance and splashed in.

"Ha-"Puck started but Sabrina shot him a look.

"Lol. Lol. Lol. Lol. Lol." Puck kept on repeating.

"Keep on LOLing and I'll be the one LOLing your face," Sabrina growled.

"Hee. Hee. Hee. Hee. Hee," Puck started.

Sabrina groaned. He was impossible.

"Well, since I'm wet…" Sabrina muttered. She pounced into the boat and landed straight on Puck's lap. Wrong mistake. Again.

Sabrina got up but she stumbled and fell back down. And Puck's arms snaked around her waist.

"Let go fairy boy," Sabrina demanded as her face reddened.

"I think I'm quite comfortable in this position," Puck smirked. "Ooh, backpack! Grimm, I hope you packed you diary!"

Puck reached into Sabrina's backpack to pull out a fluffy white unicorn.

"Kraven!" Puck shrieked as it accidently flew out of his hand into the water.

"No-o-o-o-o-o!" Puck screeched and dived into the water.

"Daphne, go get it!" Sabrina shrieked.

Daphne cannon balled in and swam for Kraken. Then Puck arrived out of the water with Kraven in his hand.

"I got it!"

"You don't!" Daphne shrieked as she fished Kraven into the water.

"My baby!" Puck wailed.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Mustardseed yelled dramatically as he took off his shirt and dived in the pool.

"Sabrina catch!" Daphne screamed.

Sabrina caught it with ease.

"Grimm, give it to me," Puck growled stalking Sabrina on the boat.

Sabrina averted her eyes to Daphne. If Daphne got on the rocks and out of the water, then Daphne could've done something. Sabrina locked eyes with Daphne and Daphne nodded.

"No," Sabrina snapped.

Just a few more steps.

"Grimm, now," Puck said dangerously.

"One more step and, there!

"Daphne!" Sabrina tossed it to her and Daphne caught it.

Mustardseed got out of the water. And so did Puck. Sabrina did the best to tackle him and yank out his hairs.

"No one move," Daphne commanded. Daphne was wringing Kraven by the neck and holding a fairy god mother wand.

It was dead silent. Then Daphne tapped Kraven on the head with the wand and tossed Kraven in the water.

"Baby!" Puck screamed.

He dived in and got Kraven. "Marshmallow, if you did some-"

"Don't worry," Daphne said innocence all over her face.

**Three Hours Later**

Puck had put Kraven in his room for protection. Did the Grimms have to do that to Kraven?

"Everyone! Dinners ready!" Uncle Jake called.

Puck left Kraven on his bed and hurried out. He needed the one to be there first.

"Out of the way Grimm," Puck shoved Sabrina away from the chair.

"I got it first Freak baby," Sabrina growled as she pushed him off.

Puck's wings popped out. The Trickster King always got his way.

Puck zoomed for the chair and when he was just a inch away, Sabrina pushed him knocking him into Mustardseed.

"Oooof!"

"I always get my way ugly," Sabrina smirked.

Puck shot her a look. After dinner Puck went into his room and sat down.

"Man that was good," Puck belched.

Then his eyes landed on Kraven. "Kraven!"

The unicorn had it's eyes bulging out and cotton all over the floor.

"AHHHHHHH!:

Then it changed into a hippopotamus with ugly green skin.

He heard muffled giggles.

Sabrina and Daphne stepped in.

"Help him!" Puck demanded. "He has a disease!"

Daphne waved the fairy god mother and Kraven turned back to normal.

"What just happened?" Puck demanded dumbfounded.

"We pranked ya!" they both chorused.


End file.
